The Change Awakens - an Alpha and Omega story
by Alpomega
Summary: Humphrey's life was perfect. He got married to the girl of his dreams, he had amazing friends and family. he was living in his own dream! One night that all changes. The night when she... IT comes and takes everything he loves. Who or what is this beast and what does it want? What do Humphrey's parents have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

The day had to faded into the night many hours before.

The moon, full and smiling upon the wolves of Jasper Park, Canada.

All was still and quiet, well except for two wolves racing down the mountainside on a hollowed out tree. "Isn't this great?" Humphrey asked. "Maybe for you!" Garth replied

The pair were racing down a mountainside at top speed, Humphrey cheering and howling the whole way down whilst Garth was clutching onto the sides of the log as tightly as he could.

"Aw, is wittle Garthie Warthie scared?" Humphrey mused. "Fine. I don't like high speeds." Garth admitted with a frown. Humphrey used this to his advantage and steered the log so it pointed directly at a huge maple tree.

"What are you doing?" Garth shouted.

"Oh no! I can't control it!" Humphrey said holding back a laugh.

Garth was uneasy and leaped out of the log straight into a snow bank! Garth shook himself off and turned back to Humphrey who was trying to stop the log and now was actually losing control.

"uh oh." Humphrey said as he collided with the tree, sending him flying towards Garth, knocking them both back into the snow bank.

They popped up out of the snow laughing together.

"I'll admit, that was pretty fun!" Garth confessed, still laughing. "We should do this again sometime!" Humphrey replied. "Yeah" Garth and Humphrey said in unison. "JINX! Ha ha! Got you!" Humphrey joked. "Garth, you would have made a great Omega!" Humphrey told him. "You too" Garth said with a smile.

"We should get up before our wives do" Humphrey laughed.

After saying their goodbyes, the two headed off their separate ways. Garth silently crept into his cave and lay down next to his wife, Lilly.

Humphrey walked into his cave and lay down. He was so tired that he didn't even notice the absence of his own mate, Kate.

**I hope you liked the first chapter! Please leave reviews telling me anything you would like me to improve/keep doing!**

**have an amazing day!**

**Alphomega**


	2. Chapter 2

"Where were you last night?" Lilly asked.

"What? how did you kn-" Garth started

"The pups woke up when you came in. They told me when they woke up!" Lilly yelled

**(The pups are Charlie, an adventurous female, Seamus a bossy, yet polite male and Blake, a rambunctious, playful male.)**

"Oooh Daddy's in trouble!" Blake teased.

Garth smiled. "DOG PILE" He shouted.

His pups ran over and leaped up onto their father. "I meant your mother!" Garth told them. Meanwhile, Lilly had joined the pile and the five laughed for what felt like an hour.

"Okay seriously Garth. Where were you?" Lilly asked after the pile disbanded. "I was with Humphrey" He admitted, dropping his eyes to the floor. "Doing what?" Lilly questioned. "Log sledding." Garth admitted, dropping his eyes even lower. "Did you have fun?" Lilly asked. Garth perked up. "Lots!" He told her. "Well then. as long as you had fun. Next time you want to have a fun night with Humphrey, tell me first!" She responded.

"Has anyone ever told you that you'd make a great Omega?" Lilly teased.

"Actually yeah, Humphrey did last night!" Garth told his wife with a grin.

"Yes I did" Humphrey said, standing just inside the cave entrance.

"Humphrey! What brings you here?" Garth asked. "I'm afraid I have some bad news." Humphrey frowned. "Then you've come to the right place!" Lilly laughed. "Come on in and say hello to your nephews and niece!" Garth added.

"Oh alright" Humphrey said. _My horrible news will have to wait. _Humphrey thought, frowning to himself.

It was two hours later when Humphrey was finally able to say something.

"Garth, Lilly can we talk now?" Humphrey asked. "Okay sure!" Lilly answered.

"Guys. Kate is gone!" Humphrey yelled, starting to panic.

"What do you mean by gone?" Garth asked, tilting his head.

"I mean that I haven't seen her since yesterday! I searched the whole valley! I came to see if she was here but clearly that is not the case. Could you possibly help?" Humphrey asked pacing back and forth.

"Okay calm down." Lilly told him."Garth will stay here and look after the cubs. I'll help you find my sister." She said taking charge.

"I will?" Garth started, but Humphrey and Lilly were already gone.

**Please leave ****comments telling me what you liked/ what you would like changed. This is my first story (meaning it's very bad) and for the sake of the reader, I would love any criticism/ pointers you could give me for the future! I hope that I will improve to any standards you may have. **

**Have a wonderful day!**

**Alphomega **


	3. Chapter 3

The night had grown stagnant and cold. Humphrey and Lilly were searching the territory for Kate when it happened. A wolf howled in pain, then another, and another!

"That was Salty, Shakey and Mooch!" Humphrey shouted taking off towards where he heard the screams. When he got there, Mooch and Salty were already gone and a pitch black wolf was carrying Shakey to his inevitable doom.

Humphrey ran up to the wolf carrying his friend and bit down on his, _it's_ shoulder. Much to Humphrey's dismay, the black wolf didn't even flinch.

Humphrey bit, scratched and mauled every bit of skin the wolf had. Shakey had fallen unconscious long before and was still being dragged, his head colliding with every rock, tree and anything else in the way. It was more than clear that this attacker just didn't care.

It was a few minutes later when they got to their final destination. A huge cliff was apparent in the distance and a waterfall could be heard churning. This was clearly not in Humphrey's territory and it was somewhere that he'd never seen before.

To Humphrey's dismay and horror, without even hesitating for a second...

Humphrey could hear Shakey wimper as he took his last breath. A fall like that would have crushed the bones, and Humphrey's heart, of no matter what or who was thrown.

"This is my fault! It's all my fault" Humphrey sobbed

"What even are you?" Humphrey screamed at the wolf who had killed his best friend. "Me?" The black wolf asked. "I'm your worst nightmare." it shouted in a bone chilling tone.

The mysterious wolf turned it's head towards Humphrey but all he could see were two glowing green eyes before he, _it_ vanished

Humphrey booked it back to camp and collapsed in front of Lilly who clearly had been looking for him. "Shakey is g-g-gone!" Humphrey stuttered.

"It's my fault! it's my fault!" Humphrey yelled, a horrified look on his face.

"It's not your fault!" Lilly said, lying next to her brother in-law. "Humphrey, nobody blames you!" She said, her eyes watering not just for Humphrey's friends, but for Humphrey himself. _Who in their right mind would do this to him? He would never hurt a fly!_

"if I were never his friend, he would have lived. IT'S ALL MY FAULT." Humphrey screamed. "No it's-' Lilly started, but Humphrey was already gone.

**Thanks for reading! ****(this isn't the end) Chapter 4 coming soon!**

**Have a wonderful day!**

**Alphomega**


	4. Chapter 4

"Humphrey, Wake up!" Lilly whispered, shaking Humphrey.

"Wha-what happened?" Humphrey asked, still half asleep.

"You came back here screaming about Shaky and how it was your fault!" Lilly replied.

"Oh." Humphrey mumbled dropping his snout. "As much as I want to sit here and mourn all day, we need to keep moving." Humphrey told Lilly, who agreed. "How long was I out?" Humphrey asked, still dazed from that terrible night.

"Just a couple minutes." Lilly responded.

"Are you sure? It felt like weeks!" Humphrey asked.

"Humphrey, I was there." Lilly said jokingly.

"Nice to see somebody has a positive attitude!" Humphrey yelled

"Come on, Humph! It's what they would have wanted." Lilly said.

"Oh alright." Humphrey laughed.

"let's go back to our caves and have a rest." Lilly yawned.

"Could I stay at your cave tonight? Mine just isn't the same without Kate, it's kind of... haunting." Humphrey shuddered.

"Sure thing!" Lilly replied.

The two ventured back to Garth and Lilly's cave. When they arrived, the pups were all sleeping but Garth was still awake.

"Hi Humphrey." Garth moaned."Are you okay?"Lilly asked noticing three wounds across Garth's body. "Yeah." replied Garth. "What happened?" She asked, licking the wounds. "I was attacked by a pitch black wolf with glowing green eyes!" Garth answered.

At this, Humphrey sat down and started laughing. He laughed and laughed, he couldn't bring himself to stop.

* * *

Garth and Kate were standing in a secluded spot underneath a mysterious waterfall Garth had never seen before.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Garth asked.

"I wish I knew,the best we can do is let him fight this on his own." Kate replied.

"Oh Humphrey, Please come back." Garth frowned.

Garth looked to his right and saw a familiar pair of green eyes.

And then he woke up.

_What could that dream have meant? _Garth thought.

* * *

"Humphrey! Humphrey! I just had a dream about Kate! I know where to find her!" Garth yelled happily.

"Me too." Humphrey replied looking down. "You didn't happen to recall where she was do you?" Humphrey asked.

What Garth said next both terrified Humphrey and confirmed his greatest fear.

"She's at the bottom of a waterfall!" Garth shouted, laughing.

And with that, Humphrey's knees gave up on him and he fell to the ground in a sweat of panic.

_**TWO HOURS LATER**_

Lilly Garth and Humphrey ran to the cliffs where Humphrey saw... _it_ kill his friend.

These are the falls from the dream!

"Here we are." Humphrey said solemnly.

"This is where Shaky was killed? at that height, he would be hurt, yes but not killed." Lilly stated.

"Wait what?" Humphrey asked, confused. He proceeded to look off the edge of the cliff to see indeed, it was quite small compared to what he had seen on that dreadful night.

He looked down again to see a pair of glowing eyes, but not green ones, they were yellow! "Shakey! Shakey you're alive!" Humphrey shouted with joy! he jumped down and gave his friend a huge hug. "I thought I lost you! Why didn't you come back to the valley? What have you been doing? Why-" Humphrey asked.

"Okay okay, I'll tell you later. we've got to get out of here!" Shakey yelled!

**How do you like story so far? I'm exited to show you where the story is going! I hope you like it!**

**Have a wonderful day!**

**Alphomega**


	5. Chapter 5

The four wolves were running as fast as they could away from the cliffs. Shakey took the lead with Humphrey, Garth and Lilly close behind.

"Oshira will be back soon. I need to be far from that cliff side when she does." Shakey yelled

"Who is Oshira?" Humphrey asked.

"I don't really know, she is Black and has glowing green eyes. I only see her at night, she vanishes every morning. I haven't escaped until now, because, all of the wolves who did were... killed. Sorry Humph, Kate was one of them, Mooch and Salty were the others." Shakey moaned tears welling up in his eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Humphrey cried, tears streaming down his face. "Kate why... why Kate!" Humphrey screamed in pain. "It must be a dream! Are you sure you saw her? It can't be real." Humphrey continued whimpering as he looked for every possible way Kate could still be alive.

Shakey's head drooped, feeling awful that he was the one who had to break the news to Humphrey. He stopped running and stood beside Humphrey, supporting him with his paw as Humphrey felt heavier and heavier.

"I'm sorry Humphrey." Shakey said, trying to make his friend feel better.

"No... Shakey, I'm sorry. A part of me knew that already, even when we found you alive! You just confirmed my fears. I'll try to cheer up." Humphrey managed while holding back tears. He stood upright, looked at Shakey, then at a tree, and then at a mountain. "Shakey, want to go log sledding?" Humphrey asked, a fake smile on his face that Shakey easily saw right through.

"Okay" Shakey responded.

* * *

After a couple hours with Shakey, Garth and Lilly on the mountain, Humphrey shook off his nerves and had a little fun. Lilly, who had never been sledding before was cheering and whooping the whole way down.

"I can't believe I've Never done this before! This is amazing!" Lilly shouted

"You're braver than Garth was on his first run" Humphrey teased, winking at Lilly and then at Garth. Lilly caught on to Humphrey's joke. "What happened to Garth?" She asked.

"He got too scared and abandoned ship!" Humphrey responded with a a laugh. "Really?" Lilly asked, already aware of his fear of high speeds. Humphrey continued to tell the story as they raced downwards.

Although none of the other wolves found Humphrey's story funny, they all laughed along as they could tell Humphrey needed a break. A long, fun

break away from reality.

* * *

Humphrey was vaguely aware of what was going on late that night. Shakey, who was hidden in a secret crevice was whimpering. A horrifying voice, Oshira, was shouting; "where is he? Bring me Shakey you peasants!" And eventually; "you've won this round but this is far from over!"

Humphrey assumed that this was because the sun was beginning to rise, and indeed, not five minutes later he could see it peeking over the horizon.

"It's a small victory, yes, But I'll take it. " He thought out loud. Then he took a look around and screamed a bloodcurdling scream. This time it wasn't somebody who was taken, but someone Humphrey wished he'd never see again.

"Hello Humphrey!" The she-wolf grinned evilly. "Hi mom." Humphrey responded with a sigh and a look of terror.

* * *

The memories came flooding back to him one by one. His mother, a murderer, a psycopath, and an abusive parent without a care for him, his sister or anyone else.

It was eight years earlier, in his first home. Algonquin park Ontario **(Canada)**, when Humphrey last saw his dad. Humphrey and his Papa were playing in a clover field. His dad, a proud Alpha was teaching him and Lucy, his beautiful sister, how to hunt. "That day we were working on reflexes. Papa would throw the rock, and if we caught it, we'd earn an extra scrap of meat at dinner, if we didn't, he'd give us one anyway. He was an amazing father and we both loved him to death." Humphrey told a gathering crowd. The images came back to Humphrey it made him wince. "Mom wanted a special relationship with her kids, the one that Papa shared with us. She thought the only way to get one was to take Papa's." Humphrey continued.

"Yeah, yeah yeah. the thoughts consumed me, my natural psychopathic tenancies took over and I hurt him." Humphrey's mom scoffed, rolling her eyes when Humphrey interrupted.

"Mom, if I can even call you that, you killed him. You grabbed him by the neck, ripped out his throat and threw his dead body off a cliff. Lucy and I had no choice but to run. We only stopped once. That was to bury our _real _parent and say goodbyes as we headed our separate ways. Lucy and I tried to keep him alive in spirit but you didn't care. When you couldn't catch us, you dug Papa up and ripped him to shreds. I wish I had never stayed close to the grave for an extra day. I wish I could un-see what is already permanently etched into my skull, I wish i could believe that Papa is resting peacefully in his grave but it's too late. I ran, and ran, and ran. I knew if I kept on running I would starve myself, kill myself. Despite that I still kept running. When I arrived in Jasper, months after I started running I collapsed at the feet of Winston and Eve. They took me in, _saved my life._ And I could never thank them enough. I lied about coming from Alpha parents. I became the Omega I was pretending to be. and you were the only reason my life needed changing in the first place! This is my life and I'm not letting you ruin it a second time!" Humphrey screamed at his mother, tears welling up every time he thought of his Papa.

Humphrey lashed out and bit his mother on the nose. "That was for Papa!" Humphrey screamed.

His mother turned tail and ran into the forest. "You never respected me! I killed your father because I _loved _you Humphrey! Now all of the love is gone. And your life will be more miserable than ever!" She laughed evilly.

"Quick question, Humphrey, what's your mother's name?" Shakey asked politely. "Oshira" Humphrey responded, curling his front paws into fists.

**Sorry that this chapter is quite dark compared to other ones. This will be important to the story and moves the plot along in many more ways than you may be thinking. If you don't like the dark subplot in this chapter, please let me know in a reveiw for future ones.**

**Have a wonderful day!**

**Alphomega**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been almost an entire moon since Humphrey's last encounter with Oshira and although the subject of many nightmares, life was beginning to look ordinary and peaceful again. Wolves had gone back to their normal lives and Humphrey truly believed the worst had already come. It was a quiet night, Humphrey had gathered enough courage to sleep in his own den and didn't need Garth and Lilly anymore.

Humphrey lay down and immediately got a searing headache.

_FLASH_

It was the middle of the day, Kate was beside him. Something inside Humphrey told him that his head was making this up. He hugged Kate knowing that it was probably his final moment with her...

_FLASH_

He was back onto the cold floor of his den at night, alone. He ran towards Garth and Lilly's den, he knew he could trust at least them...

_FLASH_

Humphrey is a pup again and is playing catch with his father. Lucy laughing. Humphrey jumps on top of her...

_FLASH_

Humphrey is running towards Lilly's worried voice.

"This is reality! I can feel it!" Humphrey yelled with triumph. He ran. Ran from whatever was pulling him from the reality that was feeling further and further away. His mind was swirling, his thoughts becoming dark. The world was spinning, spinning until...

Humphrey opened his eyes. Lilly was being dragged away by who used to be his mother. "Oshira! Don't do this! I understand why you are mad! We can fix this! I'll put our past aside. For Lilly! And for you, Mom." Humphrey stuttered. His parent glanced back at her son, only to disappear into the night, still carrying Lilly.

* * *

"Winston? Winston! Eve? Where are you?!" Tony called, fearing the worst. He saw a movement in the bushes followed by a flash of green eyes. Oshira grinned sending a chill down Tony's spine. "Tell my son I will never love him." She whispered barely loud enough for Tony to hear before disappearing into the night, holding Garth's unconscious body in her mouth witch she had pulled out from behind the bush.

"I've won. There is no where to run. No where to hide. I will find you"


	7. Chapter 7

Humphrey was vaguely aware of what was happening. He was losing contact with reality. That much was clear. Some things seemed to phase out of existence, his family for example.

He could tell the real from the fake easily for the most part. He was one of ten wolves left alone by Oshira so far. Over the past few months the kidnappings had tripled. His only family was Garth and Lilly's pups who he had taken care of, Shakey who had escaped and Lilly.

Although Humphrey saw her get dragged off, and indeed she was, but Lilly escaped. She had landed on a rock and broke her front right paw and yet she was able to limp away before Oshira could finish the job. Surprisingly, she was the only other survivor. They knew the fall couldn't kill, and yet all wolves who had fallen off the small cliff had vanished, never to be seen again.

Perhaps Oshira let her go Humphrey thought, but couldn't find any reason why she would do this.

_Flash_

* * *

It had happened again. He could sense it. He woke up to see, yet again a false memory. Humphrey was alone in his cave. He could hear noises outside and walked to the entrance of the cold pile of rocks he called home. He could see Kate playing with Garth and Lilly's pups in the field. A wind brushed his nose and for a moment it almost felt real. Lilly saw him, said something to Kate and the two bolted up the rest of the hill to the cave entrance.

"Welcome home Humphrey!" Kate said, smiling.

"No, this isn't my home. My home is dark and horrible." Humphrey yelled. _My brain is playing tricks on me! Reality is so harsh that I imagined peace. _Humphrey decided. And indeed soon after he woke up to his cave, empty once more but this time it felt real.

He looked around him and saw nothing. "Strange" Humphrey thought out loud.  
"Usually Lilly, Shakey and the pups are here..." He started, but stopped himself once he saw the figure outside.

Some how from this alternate universe he kept envisioning he sensed his mother.

"That's it." Oshira boomed. "It's over. That's the last one. EXCEPT FOR YOU" Oshira screamed.

"I don't understand why you would do this. You killed everyone just to make me suffer! Why don't you just kill me at the beginning? All I did was run, and you caused mass genocide! I don't understand." Humphrey shot at her.

Oshira thought for a moment before replying: "I never even loved you."

Humphrey pretended not to notice the three small shadows that had emerged from deep within a turn in the cave, but it was too late.

"Got some stragglers now, do we"? Oshira grinned leaping towards the pups. "No!" Humphrey cried, tears filling his eyes. "Please spare them! They did nothing! they are innocent! Take me, I don't care just leave them alone!" Humphrey pleaded, sitting and grabbing onto his mother's legs.

"Fine." Oshira lied, biting Humphrey so he let go. She picked them all up in her mouth, something she had obviously had practice with and ran as fast as she could towards the cliff.

* * *

"Don't do this! Please!" Humphrey tried, to no avail. The two were still running full speed, one of them holding three cubs in her mouth.

Humphrey spotted the cliff and ran full speed towards it. Instead of trying to stop Oshira however, he jumped, trying to sacrifice himself to save the only family he had left.

Tears filled his eyes as he fell. It was as if the world had given him one last chance to suffer before his death. He had jumped towards a deeper part of the cliff where death was more likely.

In his last moments, it was like a slideshow played through his head. All the horrible things that had happened to him showing. His dad, gone.

His sister, gone.

His wife GONE.

His true family was all eradicated by the monster that called itself his mom.

Humphrey closed his eyes as he hit the bottom.

_Flash._


End file.
